List of The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon episodes
This is a list of episodes for the Nicktoon, The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon. Overview Nickelodeon run Comedy Central run Season 1: (2017-2019) The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon's first season began October 16, 2017 with "Snivy's Family Reunion" as a sneak peek and officially on December 4, 2017 with "Training / Snivy's Family Reunion" and ended on January 3, 2019 with "Bow Down to Your New Master!". This is the first season to premiere on Nickelodeon. TV-PG episodes: 11 (12 without "The Episode We Wanted to Ban From Airing, But It's Censored Anyways") TV-14 episodes: 1 (2 if you count "The Episode We Wanted to Ban From Airing, But It's Censored Anyways") TV-MA episodes: 0 Season 2: (2019-2020) The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon was renewed for a second season that was announced on August 15, 2017. It premiered on June 15, 2019 and ended on January 6, 2020. TV-PG episodes: 8 TV-14 episodes: 5 TV-MA episodes: 0 Theatrical film (2021) After "Jigglypuff's Last Stand" aired on Nickelodeon, completing the second season, a movie of the series was announced, while the show was put on hiatus because of it. After it was released worldwide on March 26, 2021, the show was renewed for a 26 episode third season slated to premiere sometime in 2022. Season 3: (2022-2024) After the film released, the show was renewed for a third season with 26 episodes and premiered on May 21, 2022 with the special, "The Da Victini Code" and ended on February 5, 2024 with the fourth part of the TV movie, "Leaving from the 90's". TV-PG episodes: 10 TV-14 episodes: 16 TV-MA episodes: 0 Season 4: (2024-2026) On November 27, 2023, The Adventures of Dumb Pokemon has been renewed for a fourth season with 26 episodes and is slated to premiere in summer 2024. It had been stated on February 4, 2024, that the fourth season had been split in two sub seasons in order to save more time space for other shows to have new episodes, even though it's still considered an independent season and that there was no season 5 spawned. However on May 1, 2016, two days after the second sub season's finale premiered, it was confirmed that the two sub seasons officially combined together as an official standalone season. It premiered on April 4, 2024 with "Minccino, the Clean Freak" in theaters and ended on April 29, 2026 with "Indipika Jones and the Case of Munna and the Heaviest Sleeper Ever". TV-PG episodes: 0 TV-14 episodes: 26 TV-MA episodes: 0 Season 5: (2026-2028) On December 14, 2025, a fifth season for "The Adventures of Dumb Pokemon" of 26 episodes have been announced by Nickelodeon as well as being confirmed to premiere late 2026. It was stated to contain the 100th episode as well as the 10th anniversary of the show, and that the 100th episode will air on December 4, 2027 as a 100th episode and 10th anniversary special in one. It premiered on November 19, 2026 with "Snivy the Poindexter" and "Soda vs. Pop" and ended on January 1, 2028 with "Minccino's Home Videos™: A Presentation With Minccino". TV-PG episodes: 14 TV-14 episodes: 12 TV-MA episodes: 0 Season 6: (2028-2030) The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon's sixth season was officially announced by Nickelodeon on December 4, 2027 shortly after "It's The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon's 100th Episode/10th Anniversary Special!"'s premiere, with 26 half-hours being renewed once again. MattBoo stated that starting with season six, the show will have a slowly increasing amount of TV-MA episodes. It premiered on April 20, 2028 with "Ukulele, Thy Name is Pikachu" and "Tepig's Nervous Breakdown" and ended on February 5, 2030 with "Death", "キャラクターの空手のマスターにミズゴロウさん ！ (Anime Karate Master, Mudkip-san!)", "Law and Snoreder", and "Mewtwo, Destroyer of Worlds" (part 1 of a part 3 special). TV-PG episodes: 6 TV-14 episodes: 17 TV-MA episodes: 3 Season 7: (2030-2031) The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon was renewed for a 13 episode long seventh season on January 21, 2029 slated to premiere summer 2030. This marks as the first season to have 13 episodes since season 2 (apart from 26 episodes) It was also comfirmed to feature and conclude the season six finale with the second and third parts and contain the last episode to have a TV-PG rating (not counting syndicated reruns). MattBoo very quietly announced that this would be his final season as showrunner as co-creator, IAmBagel, will take his place. He said he would not leave the show as he would still do voices, renew the show for seasons, and do occasional episodes. It premiered on May 14, 2030 with "Stick Figure vs. the Neighborhood", which is part 2 of a 3 part special and ended on May 20, 2031 with the show's first TV movie, "The Family Tree". This is the last season to be premiered on Nickelodeon. TV-PG episodes: 1 TV-14 episodes: 8 (9 counting subsequent reruns of "Emolga's Day of Planning: The Third Clip Show" TV-MA episodes: 3 (4 counting the original airing of "Emolga's Day of Planning: The Third Clip Show" Season 8: (2033-2035) Before season 7 finished its run, show creator, MattBoo, secretly revealed that season 7 was the final season for him as showrunner while IAmBagel takes his place at season 8. And a few months after the TV movie, "The Family Tree" aired, Nickelodeon removed Dumb Pokémon from its lineup and put it on an indefinet hiatus to make way for new programming when ratings for reruns were starting to drop. Around that time, the show's first 3 seasons were put to air syndicated reruns on Comedy Central and ratings were starting to soar. Due to this, Nickelodeon, extremley quietly and very privately, renewed the show for the already hinted eight season with 20 episodes, and moved the show (mainly new episode premieres and full syndication rights) to Comedy Central that would start airing winter 2033. However, Nickelodeon will still continue producing the show but for Comedy Central, and reruns still aired on Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, and TeenNick twice every weekend for the next few years. This is also the first season under IAmBagel's showrunner promotion as well as the first season to be premiered on Comedy Central. However, MattBoo also stated that he will showrun certain episodes for the new run so half episodes for each season would continue the basic writing style for the first 6 season in case reception are mixed and quality could decline for Bagel's episodes. He only serves as producer and executive producer for the episodes though. TV-14 episodes: 8 TV-MA episodes: 12 MORE TBA Category:Episodes Category:List Category:The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon